<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three in a bed by SnakePrincess101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379501">Three in a bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakePrincess101/pseuds/SnakePrincess101'>SnakePrincess101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Multi, Oneshot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakePrincess101/pseuds/SnakePrincess101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The look on Draco's face was dead serious. Unlike the look on Hermione's. When she'd jokingly suggested they have a threesome for her birthday after he asked what she wanted as a present, she did not expect him to ask who she had in mind to join them in the bed room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three in a bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a oneshot I wrote a while ago that was meant for Hermione's birthday but I forgot I had it so I thought I'd post it on my least favourite day of the year. Anyways, this is just a pointless smutty story and that's all I've really got to say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look on Draco's face was dead serious. Unlike the look on Hermione's. When she'd jokingly suggested they have a threesome for her birthday after he asked what she wanted as a present, she did not expect him to ask who she had in mind to join them in the bed room.</p>
<p>She'd never had a threesome before and she sure as hell never expected to have one. It had been Ginny's idea really if she thought about it. The two had been at brunch, Ginny telling Hermione about how one of her team mates from the Harpies had recently become part of a throuple. Which somehow lead to a conversation about Ginny and Harry discussing having a threesome to spice up the bedroom to which Hermione had blocked her ears and told her closet girlfriend to shut up because she did need to hear about her two best friends sex lives, especially considering one of them was as good as her sibling and the other was her ex-boyfriend's sister.</p>
<p>So, when Draco had questioned her about her birthday the next day, the conversation was fresh in her mind. Yet now, just a few moments later, Hermione was staring at the dead serious face of her boyfriend while she chocked on her morning coffee. "Sorry," She coughed as she cleaned the table with a flick of her wand. "You're serious?"</p>
<p>"You're not?" He replied scratching at the stubble on his chin with one hand while the other tapped his coffee mug rhythmically.</p>
<p>Hermione looked at him curiously. Taking another sip of her drink, this time determined not to choke on it, she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you had one with Pansy and Astoria during your 'I-don't-give-a-fuck-twenties'."</p>
<p>The wizard rolled his eyes in annoyance. Draco's past seemed to be something Hermione struggled to get to grips with, she struggled to forgive and forget. But it wasn't the whole Death Eater, dickhead, bully persona she had a problem with. Merlin no, she was over all that. Her real issue with Draco's past was that he spent the eight years between finishing school and dating Hermione, going to bars and clubs most nights with his mates, getting absolutely hammered and in bed with a stranger. Because she'd spent that times working her ass off to get her position in the ministry. She'd spent eight years working her way up the ranks to get where she was unlike Draco who fucked around getting high and pissed.</p>
<p>"Maybe," He simply replied before finishing his drink and standing. Kissing Hermione on the forehead before he backed away towards the bedroom. "But every thought, every word has a hidden bit of truth behind them."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione awoke on her birthday to find the bed empty. It was strange to find Draco's side of the bed empty considering the fact he hated mornings and it was indeed quite early. That's when the thought of him being in the kitchen making breakfast hit her, it was her birthday after all and Draco, even if he would never admit it, was a hopeless romantic and had made her breakfast in bed in her birthday on multiple other occasions.</p>
<p>So, she tossed the covers off herself and made her way from the bedroom, only stopping to grab her silk robe from the bathroom on the way. But when she opened the kitchen door, he wasn't there or anywhere else in the flat for that matter. No note, no present, nothing.</p>
<p>Pissed off, she began her morning routine for work. Applying a bit more make up than usual and actually making an effort with her hair for once. Deciding to treat herself, for no obvious reason, Hermione apparated to her favourite café and grabbed her usual order of camomile tea and blueberry muffin before heading into work where she wasted no time on getting dug in with the stacks of paper work on her desk.</p>
<p>It was just before mid-day that she had her first birthday wish. Harry had appeared in the door way of her cramped office with a cheesy grin on his face, insisting she went to lunch with him. "Nice to know you care when no one else does." Had been her reply, and when Harry raised an eyebrow in question, she had to put all her effort into not breaking down in tears. "Draco wasn't around when I woke up, no note, nothing. He forgot my birthday."</p>
<p>Harry gave her a look which could only be described as one of pity, "I'm sure he hasn't forgotten, he's just building up suspense."</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Hermione followed him from her office for a lunch break. It was still her birthday after all, and she wasn't going to let someone ruin her day, even if she was another year closer to forty. It gave her sense of normality having lunch with her two best friends in the ministry canteen, it sent her back to the days before adulthood and the war. Being at in the great hall with Ron and Harry, her nose in a book while the other two talked about quidditch. It was clear to most that the trio had distanced over the last few years. At first it was the fact that Hermione attended her final year of Hogwarts after the war unlike the boys who went straight to work for the ministry as Auroras, or that once they all had full time jobs, they didn't have enough free time. But now, the reason was that they were all in relationships, Harry with his wife and kids. Ron happily married to Luna with their baby girl and Hermione and Draco, the unlikely couple.</p>
<p>But being with the two boys on her shitty birthday seemed to improve mood just enough that when she arrived home that night, she didn't go storming around looking to see if Draco was back. Instead, she shrugged off her coat and placed it on the hooks behind the front door before kicking off her heels and dropping her bag to the floor. Making her way to the kitchen, she pulled her wand from its position in her hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders before summoning herself a bottle of wine. Grabbing it by the base, she raised it to her lips. It was her birthday after all.</p>
<p>It was at that point a pair of hands to a firm hold of her waist; hot lips pressed against her neck as she leaned back into the figure behind her. "If you think this makes up for this morning, you're incredibly wrong Malfoy."</p>
<p>"I can make up for it," Hermione shrieked at the reply. Slamming the bottle onto the kitchen surface she jumped away from the man.</p>
<p>Turning around and slapping him across the face she crossed her arms to her chest. "What the fuck Blaise!" She watched as the wizard's smirk grew.</p>
<p>Coping her stance, he looked her up and down, "That's not the response I was expecting, I'll be honest." He chuckled, his dark skin glowing in the dim light of the kitchen. "But if you like it rough Granger, then I'm okay with that."</p>
<p>"What are you-" Hermione's eyes caught sight of the figure behind Blaise, rolling her eyes she released what was going on. "I told you I was joking."</p>
<p>The figure stepped into the light, "And I told you, every word has a bit of truth behind them."</p>
<p>Blaise was back behind her, his hands roaming the sides of her body as he pressed his hot lips to her neck. The witch couldn't stop the moan that slipped passed her lips as Blaise's roaming hands took a firm hold upon her waist and pulled her flush against him.</p>
<p>Her eyes began to flutter as she continued to moan in pleasure as Blaise grind against her, his hands slipping under her shirt to caress her breasts over her silk bra. After a minute, Hermione opened her eyes for long enough to connect her sight with her boyfriends. He was smirking, arms crossed to his chest as he leaned against the door frame, enjoying the show.</p>
<p><em>"You're enjoying it."</em> Draco's voice invaded her mind, it was a trick he often used when the couple where with her parents or his mother so that he could make snide comments without anyone else hearing. He used it most when they had parties with their friends, invading her mind with pictures and dirty thoughts so that she would let them leave early.</p>
<p>Hermione tossed her head back onto Blaise's shoulder with a deep moan, <em>"You're enjoying watching it."</em> she retorted as she turned her head to kiss Blaise.</p>
<p><em>"I want to see you come undone at another man's hands,"</em> Hermione slowly pulled away from Blaise, taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom, Draco tailing behind. <em>"I want to see if any other man can push you to the point I can."</em> Hermione kicked the door open, pushing Blaise onto the bed and straddling his lap. <em>"I want Blaise to know that he's missing. I want Blaise to know what I've got."</em></p>
<p>Hermione's lips were rough with need against the wizards, her hands working their way up his body to unbutton is shirt. Draco's presents had slipped from her mind, she wasn't even sure if he'd followed them into the room, if he had he'd been impeccably quiet.</p>
<p>The brunette pushed the wizard's shirt off his shoulders, pulling out of their kiss so that she could pull the shirt from his arms before he pulled hers over her head. Blaise fell to his back, pulling Hermione with him. Once again, their kiss was broken, this time by Blaise so that he could remove Hermione's skirt before she set to work on his trousers.</p>
<p>Once they were both in nothing but their underwear, Blaise flipped them. Hermione locked her legs around his waist, her arms twining around his neck while his took another steady grip on her waist. His hands began to slid down her body, finding the band of her underwear and pulling it down over her waist, she let her legs fall so that he could pull them the whole way off.</p>
<p>Blaise slid from the bed, kneeling at the side, he grabbed a hold of Hermione's ankles. Pulling her to the edge of the bed and further, her legs came to rest over the man's shoulder. The wizard pressed his hot lips against the inside of her thigh, working his way up one to switch to the other before placing a gentle kiss upon her bead.</p>
<p><em>"Does he make you as wet as I do?"</em> Draco's voice invaded her mind once again, Blaise's tongue running circles over her sensitive spot.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" She screamed in lucid surprise as Blaise inserted three fingers without any warning. Hermione stretched out her arms, grabbing the sheets as moan after moan ran over her tongue. <em>"Wetter."</em></p>
<p>Draco's deep laugh echoed around her mind as she began to quiver at his best friend's touch. <em>"You've screamed louder than that at my tongue."</em> Hermione wasn't sure if he was jealous or if he was egging her on.</p>
<p>Blaise pulled away, stood and left the room. Hermione sat up, looking around the room to see Draco also wasn't in there. Hermione stood, intent on finding the two men when Draco came in. He said nothing as he brushed past her, taking a seat on the awful green leather arm chair that sat just under three meters away from the end of the bed.</p>
<p>Blaise came back a few seconds later, taking Hermione hand, he guided her back to the bed. Lifting her before taking his place on the bed, he lay her so that her head hung over the edge, giving her a clear view of her boyfriend.</p>
<p>The dark-skinned wizard lifted Hermione's legs once again, allowing her to wrap them around his waist after he'd removed his boxers. The witch kept her eyes wide open as Blaise pushed into her for the first time. She studied Draco as Blaise pounded in and out of her, each trust getting harder.</p>
<p>The bed frame hit the walls with such force that Hermione was sure the neighbours could hear them. Hermione reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him to her level before flipping them. She rocked back and forth slowly, raising her hands to knot in her hair as Blaise's hands took a hold of Hermione's breasts. Tossing her head back in pleasure, the witch began to lift herself, getting higher with each reach, rocking her hips between every movement.</p>
<p>Blaise's breath got heavier with every passing second, Hermione's moans echoing around the room and bouncing off the walls. <em>"I want to see you cum."</em> Draco's voice was dominant, he loved to be in control, even if her pleasure was at another man's hand it seemed.</p>
<p>Draco placed the tumbler he had been drinking from on the cabinet next to him before standing and making his way over to the bed. Smirking he leaned against one of the posts on their four-post bed, reaching out he cupped Hermione's cheek. He tilted her head so that she was looking at him, their eyes connecting as Blaise cursed in pleasure beneath them. "Are you enjoying your birthday?" He growled waiting for her to open her mouth to answer, one she did so, he slipped his thumb into her mouth.</p>
<p>One of Blaise's hands dropped from rolling her hard nipple between his fingers to circle her clit as Draco pulled back his thumb in a tantalisingly slow sequence. Hermione's breath became unsteady, her plan of getting Blaise over the edge before herself was going to shit. Her legs began to shake beneath her as Blaise applied more pressure to her clit, Draco grinned,<em> "Once you've cum for him, I'll let you cum for the both of us."</em></p>
<p>Blaise thrusted his hips forcefully, causing her to reach her tether and throw her rhythm off. She collapsed onto Blaise's chest as he spilled his seed inside her, panting Hermione waited a minute before lifting herself off the wizard and falling with her back. Draco hovered above her; his usual smirk plastered onto his face.</p>
<p>Letting her eyes flutter shut, Hermione waited for a snide comment from her boyfriend but it never came. After three minutes she opened her eyes again, Draco was in the same place, except he wasn't wearing any clothes. Lifting her head, she saw that Blaise was on his knees at the other end of the bed. <em>"Ready for a second round?"</em></p>
<p>Hermione rolled over, lifting herself onto her hands and knees, she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock. Guiding it towards her mouth she circled his head with the tip of her tongue. Draco's hand slipped into her hair, their eyes not breaking contact as Blaise came up behind her and rubbed his own tip around her entrance a few times. The witch waited until the wizard entered her to take Draco in her mouth, taking half before running her tongue along the bottom as she came back up to the tip.</p>
<p>Quickly, she began to sync her movements with the wizard between her legs, Hermione and Draco never letting their staring contest end. This time, Hermione wouldn't be the first to cum. Draco's free hand reached out for the bed post in support.</p>
<p>The witch wasn't sure how much longer she could last, she was struggling to keep up with Blaise's pace and Draco could tell. Her eyes began to roll back with each thrust as she neared her finish, each push making it that little bit harder to stay in her position. She began to take his whole length with every movement, falling out of rhythm with Blaise as she curled her tongue around his head every time she reached the tip. He groaned as he tightened his hold upon both the bed and the fistful of her hair, it was a movement that she knew made Draco go weak at the knees.</p>
<p>He gritted his teeth, trying to outlast his girlfriend but it was too late. Crying out, he came hard, his seed hitting the back of her throat. She waited until he'd finished before swallowing and pulling her head back so that he fell from her, looking up at him with a smug look. Draco just rolled his eyes in response, leaning down to place a peck upon her lips but as he did so, Hermione's arms gave out beneath her. Falling into the covers, her hands gripped the sheets as Blaise pounded into her, cumming moments later, sending her over the edge.</p>
<p>"Still mad at me for not being around this morning?" Draco teased, picking her up from the bed bridal style while Blaise pulled back the covers.</p>
<p>Hermione hummed in response, "I'm to worn out to be mad." she replied, a smirk toying on her lips.</p>
<p>Draco laughed, placing her on the bed once again as Blaise pulled the covers over her, both of them sliding in either side of her. "Then I suppose we best make it up to you in the morning." The blonde replied, Hermione rolling onto her side and wrapping her arm around his waist, a smile forming as Blaise placed his hand on her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder. It wasn't the worst birthday present she'd ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>